Kiss of a Dragon
by MeLaiya
Summary: Wufei’s been hiding his growing attraction to the former Death-scythe pilot for years now. Will he be able to keep it hidden with this sudden slumber party Duo’s cooked up?
1. Kiss of a Dragon

**Summary: **Wufei's been hiding his growing attraction to the former Death-scythe pilot for years now. Will he be able to keep it hidden with this sudden slumber party Duo's cooked up. what will vanishing masks and jammies reveal?

**A/N: **Work with me here people. If something's done wrong tell me about in a review. Wu's gonna be slightly un-Wu'ish. And the guys are 19 or so. If timelines are wrong well sorry.

**Pairings: **2X5, 3X4, 1XR. I'm particularly fond of 1XR pairings being a yaoi fan-girl and all but hey Lina needs her nookie every now and then too.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it, wish I did. Very poor person so it really would be a waste of time suing me. I write for fun, absolutely no money is being made off of this...trust me.

**Warning: **Yaoi, bad language and such. Don't like, don't read. Simple really.

Well I think that's about it. Enjoy.

3838383838388833838383838

Chapter 1: Kiss of a Dragon

3838383838383838383838838

I should have known. From the very moment I saw that particular little gleam in those oh so vibrant violet eyes I should have immediately dropped everything and run for the hills...screaming. Coincidentally enough I didn't, and now I'm paying for it with my sanity and blood. All of witch seems to be accumulating in my face at the moment, but I'll get back to that. I knew I should have snuck away when I had the chance, but I had to let my thrice damned pride get in the way.

My first clue should have been this little get together or _guys night out, _as he called it, that I am now realizing only _I _was actually invited to. The second tip off should have been that grin. That infamous Maxwell grin that anyone who had ever met the braided buffoon knew to avoid at any and all costs. And I did know, I was absolutely hell bent on making an immediate about face when I saw him strutting, _yes strutting,_ down the hall in the Preventers main branch.

He was headed straight for me, grin and all, but I couldn't run. Had I followed my former plan and taken that about face I would have met Sally Po's C cups up close and personal. Yes, Sally is still a full 2 heads taller than me, I hit a growth spurt after the second war but it obviously wasn't enough. She's a lovely woman and an admirable soldier and doctor but there is absolutely no way in hell I was going to have an immediate conversation with the woman's _breasts!_

I just didn't swing that way; not that she or anyone else knew that, and if the powers that be allowed it, then it would hopefully stay that way. But to make a short story even shorter, Maxwell asked me to join him in his little _guys night out_, I refused, he whined and asked why, Sally got into the mix telling me I should go, I still said no, Maxwell gave me that look that I am absolutely positive he learned from Quatre, and I still, _with all the willpower I had left. That pout is pretty damn powerful, _said no. Then he pulled his trump card.

"What's the matter Wu? Your honor won't allow you to hang out with the guys for one measly weekend," he said, and he said it looking impressively hurt and angry all at once. I must hand it to the man, he's good; and what makes that little fact even worse is that he is _very_ much aware of it.

I could do nothing but _attempt_ to ignore him as I began to walk away, but he just did not-could not accept no for an answer.

I must have temporarily forgotten to whom I was speaking. I blame it all on the stress of having to deal with Duo Maxwell on a daily basis.

"You too busy to take the time to spend a few hours with your old war buddies," he carried on with an all too factitious smile. "The ones, who stuck by you through thick and thin, even when those particular friends,"he said with so much emphasis on the word friends that every tooth in his head showed, "you know, would do anything for you if you only asked?"

How could he so easily throw the whole guilt and justice rant at me with such force and still manage that damn one hundred thousand watt smile? A smile, which strangely enough reminded me of an old 20th century film I'd seen once a long time ago. I believe it was called Jaws...or something.

I couldn't help but think that his little speech was just a waste of breath. How in all of space was that supposed to convince me? I soon found out he wasn't finished.

"Doesn't sound very _honorable_ to me," he said studying the invisible grit under his nails.

_That _did it. That one simple sentence was the straw that broke the camels back.

He knew, he absolutely _knew_ that it would take an event short of me being stepped on by my own gundam for me to back down from _any_ question against my honor.

And that was my downfall; I stopped dead in my tracks. Three steps; only three measly steps away from the corner that I had to maneuver around Sally to even reach in the first place. _Three_ lousy fricken steps. I knew to just ignore him and keep walking, that's what my common sense was telling me to do, but my pride was fighting tooth and nail to turn around and acknowledge Maxwell's obvious challenge and maybe even smack him sideways...just for good measure.

I suppose it is rather obvious which side won that little debate.

I whipped around with so much force I nearly lost an eye to my own nearly waste length tail of hair, which happened to be held tightly in a black band. "Are you questioning my honor Maxwell?" I gritted through clenched teeth. The sound of my own severely irritated voice was rough and gravelly like the grinding of two stones, but the question of my honor, my entire being, was at stake here. I could have cared less about the unbecoming harshness of my voice at the moment.

The long haired idiot gave a mock gasp while dramatically clutching his hand over his heart as he stared at me with comically widened eyes. "Question your honor, _your_ honor?" He said, his entire countenance just oozing with sarcasm.

"Wah I would neva even dreeeeaaaam of committing such a heinous and scandalous act," he said in a horribly imitated southern drawl; complete with fluttering lashes and the unnecessarily high-pitched twang of a southern bell. "Wah, all I'm askin is that you spend a lil quality time with a lady and her friends," he continued to drawl; even going so far as to give a small curtsy, bowing his head low and holding the tail ends of his preventers jacket like a lady of the court would the side hems of her dress.

I could only stare in mute horror and though I'd hate to admit it, _slight_ amusement as he brought his head up from the curtsy just enough for me to note the twinkle of friendly banter in his amethyst eyes. That was Maxwell for you, able to take any situation no matter how tense the current atmosphere, and make a joke of it.

I was no longer homicidally pissed and he knew it. I absolutely loathe the fact that he can do that to me. Have me ready to rip him a new bodily exit one minute and the next have me melting into a pile of goo with a simple smile...well... grin, in my direction. Although I couldn't help but to toss an irritated glare over my shoulder at the hysterically laughing doctor I _once_ held a great deal of respect for. Apparently the entire exchange between Maxwell and my-self had been an absolute riot.

I muttered obscenities under my breath in three separate languages before finally getting fed up and attempting to direct Sally's mind back to the reason she was even _on_ this floor in the first place. I mean it wasn't _that_ funny, the woman had been laughing for a full five minutes now. If she doesn't stop soon I fear she may need CPR whether it is from lack of oxygen or my lack of patience. I am not exactly sure which and I wasn't going to wait long enough to find out.

"Control yourself agent Po, don't you have patient records to collect and record before the end of the day or do you just plan on sitting in the hall and giggling like some errant, simple minded school girl!?"

I know it was a little harsh. I knew the woman was neither errant nor simple minded and that she was sorely adverse to the dumb blonde stereotype that I was obviously insinuating; actually a better term would be hated with immense and severe vengeance. But I justified my own retaliation with the tid-bit of knowledge that my pride had been irreparably wounded and she was _laughing_ about it. This was no laughing matter, I demand respect damn it!

Hm, and judging by the way her laughter had been immediately cut short and strangled by the neck as well as the intensity of the glare being directed in my general direction, I'm thinking that maybe I should have demanded it in a whole other manner.

I noticed out of the corner of my eye that, Maxwell, whom I'd forgotten about up till now, cautiously take a step back. He'd caught the side waves of the Po glare that I was currently taking the full frontal assault of. Who ever said Duo Maxwell was an idiot? Hell, I had to physically restrain my-self from following his very intelligent example and stepping to the side and maybe even behind him.

However; there was no way in hell I was going to back down from a woman...no matter how lethally scary she appeared to be. After about a nine or ten minute battle of optical wills, that I was slowly but surely losing; I was ready to say my pride be damned and run for my life, but she suddenly pulled a Jekyll/Hyde on me.

The dark glare that would have surely peeled the skin from my flesh had it been given any more intensity vanished completely. Her face took on a contemplative and almost pleasant look as she leafed through the files in her arms muttering, "Cabern, Challen, Chan...ah here we are Chang!" Her face seemed to light up with the discovery of the wayward file, her blue eyes just a moment ago filled with absolute fury were now satisfied and filled with an emotion that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

She scanned my file thoroughly, absently stuffing the others back into the large manila folder she'd been holding them in. What exactly was she doing with my personal health record, what was she grinning about all of a sudden, and why did I have the distinct impression that I was about to be a very unhappy person?

"Chang Wufei," she said clinically, as if we were total strangers who only knew each other as Doctor and patient instead the familiar partners that we were. "I see here in your file that you are due for a full body examination within the next day or two."

I looked at her squarely giving my best visual impression of the line 'no shit Sherlock, tell me something I don't know,' something I shamefully admit to picking up from Maxwell. She continued, paying my glare absolutely no attention.

"You are scheduled for an eye exam, a physical endurance run, drug test and... ooo what's this?" She paused, the grinch grin slowly reappearing across her visage, blue eyes once again glaring evilly at me from over the edge of the folder. "It also appears that you are due for your first anal prostate exam as a full time preventer's agent she practically hissed. Now I know what the unidentifiable look was earlier. Sadism, pure and simple.

The look of disdain I once directed at her was immediately replaced by one of absolute and utter mortification. Every ounce of blood in my body immediately rushed to my face and just as quickly relocated to my knees, which is exactly where my heart was at the time. "We have to make sure you're in tip top shape," she said, as if receiving a rectal examination was one of the most enjoyable experiences I could ever have.

"We can't allow you to run around on missions and such with possible colon diseases or bad eyesight. It's best the nip these things in the bud before they can actually develop." She said in an all business, no nonsense manner.

I didn't even acknowledge the choking sounds coming from behind me as one of my tormentors unsuccessfully attempted to muffle his laughter. I could only stare in mute, disbelieving horror as my once trusted partner gave me one more evil glare before walking around me, bidding a now cackling Maxwell adieu and continuing on with her runs. I turned to glare at Maxwell as I contemplated Sally's parting words as she breezed past me.

"Paybacks a bitch Wufei and theirs nothing like a woman scorned, remember that." I snorted under my breath as I stalked past a writhing pile of hair and flesh, still laughing uncontrollably in the middle of the hall floor, an occasional snort escaping with every other hic-up. Remember, how could I possibly forget? With a threat, no I thought shaking my head sharply, Sally didn't make idle threats. She made promises, and I was all too aware that she was a woman of her word.

I veered a sharp left that almost twisted my ankle making a beeline for the only open door on the hall. I entered the spacious office I shared with one Sally Po and slammed the door with as much force as I could muster, rattling the simple frames and trinkets decorating her side of the room with no small amount of satisfaction. I threw, yes _threw_ myself into my uncomfortably high-backed chair and did my best to glare a hole through the slews of documents and folders littered across the surface of my desk like a paper picnic mat; needless to say that I was not in the best of moods.

This was all Maxwell's fault. If he hadn't started that whole damn _guy's night out_ crock I wouldn't even be in this mess. Damned fool with his stupid ideas, and his stupid jokes, his idiotic grin...with those damn, full, oh so kissable lips that he's always licking with that little pink tongue. If he wants them to be moist he should just buy some damn chap-stick. But if I suggested that then he would look at me with big stupid...beautiful violet eyes. Eyes so deep and full of life one could get lost and find home in them all at once.

And that hair, gods what I'd give to see it down surrounding that sensuous lithe body, to run my fingers through it and bring the chestnut strands close to my face to run across my cheek, to smell and memorize the scent of his shampoo.

It was a well known fact at Preventers HQ that Duo Maxwell was, well to put it simply, sex on legs, from the top of that chestnut head to the very souls of his feet. He was a charmer, had a silver tongue and it didn't hurt that he was too damn sexy for his own good. He had yet to even have a girlfriend or boyfriend; he made it no secret that he was an appreciator of both sexes. No one knew why but it definitely wasn't for lack of proposals. What could be done, the former pilot of Death-Scythe Hell was well-liked.

I could only sigh to my-self as my anger and irritation for my friend dissipated with a puff of smoke, I never could stay angry with the braided fool for very long. I had it bad for Duo Maxwell, friend and former comrade in arms and I was very much aware of it. Since before the end of the war I would find my-self slowly being drawn into the circle of camaraderie the L2 descendent was forming within our tight-knit little group, and it only grew into something more before I could catch and squash the traitorous feeling.

I had been hoping that the feeling was just a product of un-fulfilled hormones or adrenaline, yet it only continued to escalate as time wore on and Maxwell became even friendlier. Always touching and invading my personal space. Brushing up against me or leaning so closely that I could feel the warmth of his breath on my face and smell, hell almost taste the strawberry bubble gum was so fond of. Now granted he did the same with the others but it just seemed...different...with me.

I was mercilessly ripped from my thoughts as the sharp rapping of a fist threatened to break my door down. I got up grumbling to myself, I knew who it was and I wasn't entirely sure I wanted to face him right now. That of course would have been totally irrelevant to the man on the other side, he would have only picked the lock and blazed in like the limitless bundle of energy that he was.

I un-locked and yanked the door wide open, nearly ripping it from its hinges and back across the toe of my foot in my irritation. I put on my best 'I am severely pissed, bother me and die' look which deflated like a balloon full of holes when he immediately tackled me, knocking my body back into the front of Sally's desk. Several of her god awful trinkets hit the carpeted floor with a muffled 'thunk' as I did my best to control my blood flow. I needed to peel Maxwell the human leech from my person before something embarrassing happened...more than likely to me.

838838388383838383838383838883838383838383838383838383838383838838383838

Well, there is the first chapter. I have the second half on stand-by just I get a couple reviews saying they like this...hint hint, wink wink. Well guys and gals, please R&R its what keeps me goin.

TaTa ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Oh crap on a crap cracker. I can't beleive this!!! Between the two sites Ive posted the first chapter of this fic on Ive gotten 4 whole reviews. FOUR! Now that may not seem like a lot to you but thats the most Ive ever gotten on one story in less than two days...EVER!!! I feel so special. But anyhoo, enough with that. Im done now. So if you have any questions, concerns, **_constructive, _**criticism and such. Just review and let me know, k. Well heres the second chapter.

**Summary: **Wufei's been hiding his growing attraction to the former Death-scythe pilot for years now. Will he be able to keep it hidden with this sudden slumber party Duo's cooked up?

**Pairings: **2X5, 3X4, 1XR. I'm particularly fond of 1XR pairings being a yaoi fan-girl and all but hey Lina needs her nookie every now and then too.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it, wish I did. Very poor person so it really would be a waste of time suing me. I write for fun, absolutely no money is being made off of this…trust me.

**Warning: **Yaoi, bad language and such. Don't like, don't read. Simple really.

Enjoy People!!!

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Chapter 2: Kiss of a Dragon

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Maxwell, what the hell do you think your doing?" I asked with as much irritation as I could muster. The man was pinning me to my partners desk, his legs spread just enough to border my own, which were squeezed together and doing there best to prevent any southern body contact.

"Maxwell, wha-?"

"Wu-man I'm really, really, really sorry," he nearly screamed into my ear. "I didn't mean for things to fuck up like that, I just wanted to invite you to my new apartment. Quat and Tro said they were coming, hell even Hee-man agreed to come. I just wanted it to be the five of us having a good time; it wouldn't be the same without you there too though. I didn't mean to embarrass you like that. Sally showing up was kind of unexpected and..."

I put my hand over his mouth trying to cease his incessant rambling. I was no longer angry with him; all I wanted was for him to get off of me before the blood accumulating in certain parts of my anatomy became apparent.

"Its fine Maxwell," he gave me a diluted Shinigami glare at that. It was an unspoken rule that he would accept that I referred to him as Maxwell in public but he absolutely refused to be called anything other than Duo when it was just the two of us or in the presence of the other three.

I sighed in defeat. "Duo," I whispered, as if someone were listening with their ear pressed to the outside of my office door. "I can not attend this get together you are having." He gave a look that just screamed 'like you have a choice' and asked the universal question.

"Why," he said, finally dropping his arms from around my waste and allowing me to push up off of the desk that had been supporting the both of us. Why? Such a simple question that required such a simple answer. Too bad I couldn't think of one. Well, a good one anyway.

"Because I muttered under my breath." I scanned my side of the room, nearly barren with its lack of décor looking for something, anything that I could use to my advantage. My eyes finally landed on my desk full of documents. "I have too much work to do; I can't finish it all and still attend your party. I apologize for not being able to spend time with the rest of you, perhaps some other time."

I turned my back on him and squeezed myself between his body and the desk I was still pinned against, even going so far as to suck in my stomach to avoid any contact with my secret crush. I was nearly to my seat when I heard the reply of my guest, saying something barely over a whisper.

"What," I said turning around with my arms full of files.

"I said, that's bull shit Wufei!" Oh hell, he said my whole name. He never uses anyone's full name unless he's pissed, and I think he's pissed. "You know just as well as I do that you always do your required work ahead of time and request extra because your so ahead. Those damn cases can wait! Your just avoiding us and I want to know why damn it!"

I barely contained the flinch those words caused. He'd hit too close to home with his accusation. I wasn't avoiding them, well...not all of them. Just him, Duo Maxwell, former Gundam Pilot, Shinigami extraordinaire, and my secret crush. I couldn't allow myself to get too close to him or he might figure it out. Despite my repetitive accusations of him being an idiot and buffoon I knew that wasn't the case. Ma...Duo, is a very intelligent person and I know that it would take him no time at all to figure out what I was hiding from him. I didn't want to ruin the friendship I have with him and my secret would surely do just that.

"I'm not avoiding you, any of you," I said turning back to the piles on my desk. "I honestly do not have the time to _just hang out_. I have too much to do and..." any other protests were ripped from my mouth with a heavy exhalation of air as I felt the presence of another body directly behind me. I was just about to turn around when I was halted by the smell of strawberry gum and a warm breath in my ear.

"C'mon Wu, it's just for one night. You know we don't bite," he paused to wrap his arms around my waist, leaning the front of his body against my back, "unless you want us to," he whispered almost seductively. I couldn't hold in the trembling that was now wracking my body from head to toe. Did he know? Was he just teasing me?

"Maxw-,"

"uh uh uuuhh," he said, breath tickling the locks of hair hanging in front of my ears. "Say my name Wu."

Gods I hate the way he said that. Like, like he meant the four simple words in a completely different context. "D-Duo," I managed to stutter. "I can not come to your apartment this time but maybe..." I was once again cut off as he pulled my body closer into the warmth of his own warm flesh, nearly causing me to start hyperventilating.

I am ashamed to admit that I made an extremely embarrassing and undignified sound as certain parts of our lower extremities made contact...Ok fine, I squeaked like a little girl when he practically molded our hips together and my ass came in contact with his...um, man-parts.

Oh Nataku help me, why is he doing this to me? I knew I was panting now, not quite hyperventilating but pretty damn close if you ask me. Wisps of my jet black hair blew out away from my sweaty face with each heavy exhale, coming back again with each intake only to be pushed right back out with the next breath. I focused on it to try and get my bearings before I embarrassed myself in front of my fellow prevent-... my friend.

Think Chang think! Something, anything, just get him away from you NOW! "I'm coming!" I nearly screamed as the breathing on my neck became hotter and heavier and...oh Nataku, it was starting to hurt. I think I was even beginning to imagine those slim hips pressed so closely against my backside beginning to grind, just slightly.

Duo jerked back with a startled gasp as the words left my mouth. "What!" Was his shocked reply. "W-what did you just say?" he asked again, shock clear in his tone. "I said, I'm coming!" I repeated, a bit of my, oh so reliable attitude thankfully, reappearing.

It took only a millisecond after I'd said the damn phrase _again_ to realize what I'd just said could be interpreted in so many different ways. I was absolutely positive my face was going to spontaneously combust within the next five seconds. That small seemingly innocent sentence said with the position I was currently trapped in only intensified my need to literally de-plaster myself from the warm chest and run down the halls screaming bloody murder. Of course I would have never done that, aside from the fact that the idea looked better and better every time I thought about it.

Cringing inwardly at the thought of the many strange looks I would get were I to ever actually do such a thing I tried to correct my earlier um...word choice. "I will appear at this little get together you are so determined to have me attend." I could practically feel the damn shit-eating grin through my neck.

"On one condition." I said quickly. "Oh" he asked in tight whisper. "Damn, I knew there would be a catch. "Alright shoot, what is it?" I concentrated solely on calming my breathing and doing my best to accomplish what many men and women would kill to know the secret to doing. I did my best to suck in my but to discontinue any and all contact with the man's crotch and seriously considered crawling over my desk.

"Leave!" I stated simply. "Leave out of here right now and do not, I repeat, DO NOT look back. Understand?" I felt the pressure and warm strawberry breath leave a sudden lingering chill as Duo backed up to the door with what I'm sure was a "Mission Accomplished" grin on his face. Damn bastard, I was too busy trying to deflate the very prominent tent in my pants and he acts like nothings happened at all. As if it was just bit of friendly contact between friends. Which I suppose, in his mind it probably was.

It was a just a little over the friendly meter if you ask me, but who was I to be able to tell. Damn Americans and their infernal, constant touching. My culture was not so leisure with such things, nearly all contact was thought to be intimate and between those in a relationship. I can never tell with Duo.

I heard the familiar creak of my office door as Duo opened it to leave. "Ok Wu, so we'll see ya this weekend right?" he asked. I turned my head enough to see him over the rise of my shoulder as I answered in a clipped tone. "Yes, Duo, now go before I change my mind."

And that when he gave me _the _smile. Not the shit eating grin or the one that he gives to everyone else. That special smile that I liked to think was only for me, Chang Wufei.

"You sure you're gonna be able to make it?" he asked, just a hint of uncertainty in his voice. It was then that I felt all of my irritation and embarrassment evaporate. I could feel the muscles in my face visibly relax as they slipped into a soft smile I _know _I only reserved for _my_ braided baka. "Yes Duo." I said softly, as I met his deep amethyst eyes with my own. "I'll be there."

His eyes brightened even more with my confession and his grin broadened. "Thanks Fei, it really does mean a lot to me that you're coming." And with that little announcement he was gone with the tail end of his braid practically waving to me as he shut the door behind him.

With the closing of the door my hands slipped from the white knuckled grip they had on my littered desk and immediately reestablished themselves at the throbbing apex of my thighs. Gods had he been doing it on purpose, he had been so close, too close. Had he stayed glued to my ass any longer I'm absolutely positive I would have never ever lived down the humiliation of having to explain to him why I suddenly had a sticky wet mess staining the front of my slacks.

I stayed in my current position until the blood in my groin finally decided the party was over and went about its business through the rest of my bloodstream. Crawling to the chair, I pulled myself from the rug and into the uncomfortable thing as I took into consideration the amount of damage my desk could withstand while I banged my head against it.

I had let the man talk me, _more like seduce me_, into actually spending the night at his house. What have I gotten myself into? The only up-side to this would is that the others will be there. Well, at least with them around I won't have to worry about doing anything stupid or embarrassing.

My eyes widened as a sudden thought occurred to me. All of the others were already with somebody and knowing Duo, alcohol would more than likely be involved. And the others usually lose all inhibitions when we are together in a secure place. And Duo and I will be the only two un-attached...at least that I know of. Which means...

I cringed as the conclusion came to me, utterly completeing my non-stop track of mortification for the day. I put my hands in my head as I felt my resolve crumble like a dehydrated cookie in August.

What the hell have I gotten myself into?

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Well, there ya have it. Read and Review please. It makes me feel all warm and gooey inside. Really it does. And also thanx to those who read and reviewed my first chapter. THIS ONE'S FOR YOU GUYS!!! ;) ;)


	3. Kiss of a Dragon: Chapter 3

**Summary: **Wufei's been hiding his growing attraction to the former Death-scythe pilot for years now. Will he be able to keep it hidden with this sudden slumber party Duo's cooked up? What will be revealed under the masks and Jammies?!?!?!

**A/N: **OMG!!! I can't believe the amount of reviews I've gotten for this! It makes me feel so warm and gooey inside knowing people out there actually like my shit...eh stuff. Anyhoo, thanx everybody for the reviews, there were even a few who put me on their favorites list...and how do I know this? Because everyone who reviewed that had an account got viewed by me . I wanted to read the stuff you guys were writing or like and there were a few that actually had me under their favorite authors or stories or both. Thank you sooo much, it makes me feels really warm and mushy all over knowing you like my little drabbles.

**Pairings: **2X5, 3X4, 1XR. I'm not particularly fond of 1XR pairings being a yaoi fan-girl and all but hey, Lina needs her nookie every now and then too. Right?

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it, wish I did, but I don't. Very poor person so it really would be a waste of time suing me. I write for fun, absolutely no money is being made off of this...trust me.

**Warning: **Yaoi, bad language, nookie and such. Don't like, don't read. It's simple really.

Well that's all for now, Enjoy.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 3: Kiss of a Dragon

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The presence of my partner standing before my desk calling my name for the third time didn't even register until said voice gave a disembodied sigh and released the band restraining what was left of my once immaculate ponytail.

Which was no longer so, thanks to Maxwell the human typhoon. (1)

I'd mistakenly come to the conclusion shortly after Duo's departure that attempting to rip my hair out by the roots would somehow alleviate my stress.

The end result... an enormous headache that was borderline migraine, a throbbing scalp, and disheveled hair.

And my hair ripping theory was of course, shot to hell and back. But that's a whole other story, one I would not object to burying deep beneath the pile of immensely embarrassing occurrences in my life that I could have done without.

...But aside from that.

The feeling of my heavy mane settling along my back as those gentle fingers messaged the tension out of my neck and shoulders was absolute bliss.

Almost as good as when I was wrapped in Duo's arms pressed up against his warm...

--Whoa, stop! Bad thoughts, bad thoughts! Back to Sally, back to the massage--

Yes, back to the Sally, a relatively safe place.

The pressure burned only for a moment before settling into...well, for lack of a better term; a warm gooey feeling. And ooooo what a wonderfully gooey feeling it was.

There was a peaceful silence between us with me receiving one hell of a massage, but I knew it wouldn't be long before my blissfully _silent _peace was broken by none other than my own masseuse.

"So, you want to talk about it?" She breathed off handedly.

And there went my peace, waving at me as it was dragged away in chains.

"No." I rasped into the cocoon of my arms. I could almost feel the rolling of her eyes with my _snippy_ response, as she would call it.

"Wufei, can I give you some friendly advice?"

"No." I grated again, trying to let her know in my usual manner how much I loathed the thought of this topic becoming a full blown conversation.

The hairs on my neck were ruffled slightly by an amused huff of air as she some how found my response humorous. Funny how often today she's found situations at my expense comical.

--And how a huff of air is supposed to sound _amused _I really could not tell you, but Sally somehow managed it--

"Wufei."

"Whaaaaat?" I drawled in a way that I know I picked up from Duo. Damn it! And I might as well damn him while I'm at it! I really was hanging around that baka too often, especially since I'm beginning to pick up a good many of his less than admirable habits.

"Wufei..."

Maybe I should start distancing myself from him for a while.

"Wufei..."

Yes that's exactly what I'll do, that way I'll be able to...

"WUFEI!"

"WHAT!?" I said startled. My head snapped away from the fold of my arms fast enough to almost give me whiplash. That would be something _else_ the good doctor could take care of later.

"You do realize that I'm going to give it to you anyway, right?"

"Huh?" I answered intelligently. "Give me what?"

Sally sighed in an exasperated way, more than likely trying to keep a lid on her patience.

"The advice you nim-rod." She ground through clenched teeth.

My own exasperated sigh killed the brief silence in the office. "Yes Sally, I am very much aware of how you will prattle on about your views and opinions concerning whatever or whoever interests you the most at the time; whether the recipient of the _advice_," I said sarcastically, "is willing to hear it or not."

"Ok, just making sure." She said tonelessly.

Those magical fingers increased the pressure on a particularly sore spot and our _witty _banter was all of forgotten. At least it was as far as I was concerned.

I had more pressing matters to attend to, like how...

My train of thought was derailed as Sally cut into it by hitting just the right spot. "Ancestors..." I said in a breathy moan.

"Right there Sally. A_h yeeeeesssssss_, right there."

An irrepressible groan slipped past my lips setting off a chain reaction.

The hands on my shoulders faltered for just a second before quickly resuming their previous actions in another, more tender spot, which just so happened to hurt and feel incredible all at once.

I groaned again, arching my back slightly. What could I do, the woman knew what she was doing. Hell, with the day I'd had the onna could slather me in bacon grease and use my body as a human sled down preventors main hallway. I wouldn't mind too much... just as long as she kept up her ministrations on my neck and shoulders she could do whatever the hell she wanted.

But sadly enough those wonderfully gifted hands stopped completely this time. I suppose great minds don't think alike after all.

"Hey," I said groggily. Why'd you stop?

"Lord." She breathed." So help me Wufei. I love you like a brother and consider you a very close and personal friend of mine but if you do that one more time I can not guarantee that you will leave this office with your virginity in tact."

I could only pause mid-moan as I was hit head on with that little proclamation. "Come again?" I answered cleverly. What in the hell did my virginity as well as the_ some-what _dysfunctional relationship we shared have to do with me appreciating and enjoying my _much needed_ massage?

And again, why the hell did she stop!?

I blinked several times and then once more for good measure before I could even begin to find my voice.

"Sally," I asked calmly, "what in the seven hells are you talking about?!"

To say that I was more than a little disturbed by her peculiar behavior would have been a climatic understatement.

The presence of the blonde woman left my shoulders cold and tingling as she relocated herself at the head of my desk.

Her piercing blue gaze drilled into my forehead, probably doing her level best to visually burn a hole through my skull with just her retina alone.

She stared at my head until she'd come to some conclusion and slammed her palms hard onto the surface of my desk, causing several items to jump and fall in the process.

"Wufei, look at me!" she growled.

I gave a long suffering sigh before elevating my own tired coal eyes from the horrible demise of my staple dispenser to her slightly _crazy_...I mean _clear_ blue eyes.

I looked at her, fully intent on pretending to listen and nod accordingly to her every word. But then she went and threw me off my center...again.

"When is the last time you looked in the mirror Wufei, and I don't mean you just happened to look up as you were brushing your teeth. I mean truly stopped to assess your features?"

Sadly enough the whole looking up as I brushed my teeth scenario was going to be my answer. However, now that I am actually being forced to think about it...

"I don't know," I answered solemnly. "Why does that not surprise me?" Sally groaned, massaging her temples as if she were going through some kind of physical pain.

I was suspicious now. Why did she want to know anyway? "What exactly are you getting at?!" I lifted an eyebrow in question at her irritated glare.

Sally gave a long suffering sigh, much like my own earlier exclamation of breath before looking at me levelly.

"Are you listening to me? I want to make sure you hear every word I say and then I want you to go home and marinate on it." She said. "Are you listening Wufei?"

The nasty little twitch my left eyebrow had developed shortly after starting to work with Sally _and_ Duo was beginning to kick into overdrive.

"Yes, Sally." I was getting really irritated. "You have my undivided attention."

"Good," she said. "Now then, Wufei?"

"Yes." I answered tiredly.

"You are one sexy son of a bitch." She said calmly.

The hand that had been comfortably supporting my chin half a second ago was now no where to be seen and my head had suddenly and very painfully become well acquainted with my desk.

Or rather the scattered staples on my desk. That; however did little to deter Sally from her current one sided explanation of what she deemed my more admirable _physical attributes_.

Admirable attributes? Well, if medical school gave the woman anything besides a license to kill- I mean heal, it was an extensive vocabulary.

I used my left hand to halt Sally's tirade since my right was busy digging out the staples that had taken the liberty of imbedding themselves into my forehead.

I don't really think the blood vessels in my face could stand to hear anymore of how nice a _package_ I seemed to have or how gorgeous she thought I would look naked with my hair down flowing around in a hard breeze.

Where the breeze would come from I really don't know but then I wasn't all that thrilled about the idea of standing naked in front of her, in the middle of a tornado with my hair wet and smacking me, therefore _stinging_ me in my eyes and on various parts of my anatomy anyway.

"Sally," I breathed, wincing as the last staple painfully let go of my face. She continued to ramble on as I slowly moved on to another task, picking away at the little metal demons that had caught themselves in the ends of my freed hair.

"Onna! I said, losing my patience. Was there a point to all of this or is it just one of those random things you do to seriously disturb me?" I swear she and Maxwell were in cahoots.

...Cahoots!? Damn it! I swear I have to get away from that idiot before he takes over my mind and what in the hell is she going on about now? My eyes widened as I caught the tail end of her thought.

"Mmmmm and you have such a nice tight little ass, I wonder..."

Just on a hunch, I don't think she was listening to a word I said earlier.

"...and don't even let me get started on your chest and..."

"Sally."

"...again, with your hair down..."

"SALLY!" Ok the woman was seriously starting to scare me. What is or rather what was your point?!" I yelled. "She probably didn't even have one." I muttered under my breath.

She stopped, thankfully just as she was getting into the types of noises and faces I would make.

I wonder what kind of faces Duo makes during sex, the sounds he would make as I lick...ah! Bad thoughts, bad thoughts!

J in a thong...J in a thong...J in a thong...

"My point? She said confused, thankfully breaking into my mental mantra. "Damn, what was my point?" She whispered to herself.

I sighed as I put the staples into the small waste basket under my desk. "Why you stopped, and the um..." I paused feeling my cheeks heat up at the thought of what had started her little monologue.

"And the ummmmm...?" she said urging me to continue.

"The whole _sexy_ comment." I muttered, thoroughly embarrassed. It took all of my pride and will power to keep from averting my eyes from her smirking visage as it suddenly dawned on her.

"Ooooohhhh that." She put her finger to her chin and looked me dead in the eye. "Well to put it even _more_ bluntly Wufei.

You are one yummy piece of eye candy and since I am the only one that you have ever really let your hair down around..." she paused to look at my disheveled mane which was probably sticky up at all sorts of odd angles at the moment; "figuratively and literally, I can honestly say that you really are bones jumping material." And she said it with an evil twinkle in her eye, like...like she had a fricken evil twinkle in her fricken _EYE_!

Stunned... me? Hell no! Scared shitless? Maybe, just a little.

"...and," she said, hopefully concluding the explanation that I just _had_ to have. "Now don't take this the wrong way hun but the sight of you with your hair loose, back arched, and moaning in wanton abandon was pretty much panty wetting material." And she said it all without batting an eye.

"Your hot stuff Wufei, and If I didn't have Noin already I'd seriously consider..."

"Sally!" Is it possible to die from a constant on-flow of blood rushing to one particular part of the body? Kind of how my blood decided to take up residence in my groin when Duo...damn it! Chang shut up!

"Sally I really am not all that curious to hear the rest of this explicit explanation of yours so save me and the infirmary a long sleepless night and get to the point." Ok, so I was a bit irritated. What did you expect? I spent the beginning of my day being double teamed by my partner and 'so called friend', my afternoon being shamefully seduced, and my night having what little blood I had left play tag relay throughout my body. I just wanted to go home and meditate...

Oh who the hell am I fooling? I was dead ass tired. Meditating be damned, I'm going home to sleep. Maybe some oolong tea to settle my nerves and...

"Wufei?" Sally said. Her voice sounded airy, as if she were calling me from a distance. I looked over and realized that she actually was at a distance, heading straight for the door, coat and files in hand. "Well Chang it has been..."she paused as if to think hard for a good adjective, "an interesting day." She said smirking through her teeth.

I glared, what else could I do. The woman has been the bane of my existence for some time now, especially today and I still have yet to successfully run her out of town or at the very most the office. She and Maxwell...Duo, must have a similar genetic make up that allows them to be immune to my glares and common sense.

"Whatever woman, go home so I can get at least some of the work, you neglected to assist in by the way, done so that I may go home at a somewhat reasonable hour."

"Yeah yeah Fei. You know you love me." She laughed, turning and waving on her way out. "Oh and Wufei?"

"What Now Po!?"

She looked at me like a wolf at an injured lamb in an open field. That look scared me. "Ya don't have to be so snippy." She said with a cracked grin. "Anyway, I've decided to waive that prostate exam for another day." The grin hadn't left her lips.

"And why is that?" I asked cautiously. She had an ulterior motive; I could taste it in the air. Kind of like how you can taste when something stinks...don't ask.

She continued on her way out the door as she answered me. "Oh no reason really...except that Duo pretty much begged me on bended knee to let him handle your prostate exam himself."

"Oh, well if that's all you—WHAT!?"

Her cackle could be heard for miles as she closed the door on my mortified face.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hey all sorry this took so long I was having...uh...issues. Anyhoo, I am not all that happy about how this chapter turned out but well work with me here people I'm still learning. Anyway, once again Id just like to thank everyone out there who reviewed my little drabble here. You all have no idea how happy it makes me to check my mail and see "Review Alert!" It honestly warms my warped little heart.

There are fragments galore and yes, I admit it; I have this sick twisted little kink concerning Wufei's virginity and making him blush. What can I say; his hidden innocence turns me on like a virgin does a vibrator.

So u all know the drill. R&R, ya love it, ya hate? Whatever your opinion, let me know.

TaTa

Yeah it's a reference to Trigun so sue me...wait never mind don't do that.


	4. KOD 4

**Summary: **Wufei's been hiding his growing attraction to the former Death-scythe pilot for years now. Will he be able to keep it hidden with this sudden slumber party Duo's cooked up? What will be revealed under the masks and Jammies?!?!?!

**A/N: **Ya know, it still surprises me whenever I get reviews for this. All I can say and keep saying is that I love you all, thank you ssssoooooo much for the reviews, and please have patience with me, I write the majority of these chapters while I'm in my Philosophy class as well as other classes. I write when I can but I do it A.S.A.P., a good majority of the time I do anyway. Well that's it for my drabbles, ONWARD MY MINIONS, CHAPTER 4 APROACHETH!!!

**Pairings: **2X5, 3X4, 1XR. I'm not particularly fond of 1XR pairings being a Yaoi fan-girl and all but hey, Lina needs her nookie every now and then too. Right?

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it, wish I did, but I don't. Very poor person so it really would be a waste of time suing me. I write for fun, absolutely no money is being made off of this…trust me.

**Warning: **Yaoi, bad language, nookie and such. Don't like, don't read. It's simple really.

Well that's all for now, Enjoy!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kiss of a Dragon: Chapter 4

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I hissed through clenched teeth as the hard spray of searing water hit my sore muscles like a thousand tiny fists, as opposed to the two much larger fists of one Sally Po.

The woman gave a mean massage…literally, and she says I need anger management. I sighed, leaning my still tender forehead against the sweating tile of the shower wall as my jumbled thoughts attempted to mold themselves into some semblance of order.

There was some underlining meaning in Sally's morosely crude comment last night, in all of her actions actually. The question is what exactly did she mean? What was she saying…?

"Damn it!" My frustrated yell echoed off of the linoleum walls as I nearly imbedded my fist into one of the many tiles. "I hate when that damn woman speaks in code!"

Shaking my head to clear it of migraine inducing thoughts I reached for the nozzle to kick the temperature up a few more degrees.

The heat eased into my sore muscles like liquid fire, slowly eating away at my tension as I began to wash my hair. My senses were assaulted with the sweet musky scent of sandal-wood and cinnamon as the gel turned into a nice foamy lather. Gods, annoying as she may be the woman did know her therapeutic shampoos, Ill have to thank her for my early birthday gift the next time I see her.

My eyes closed of their own volition as I reached behind my head to work the lather into the ends of my hair. Lord, sometimes I don't even know why I keep it so long, it's damn heavy when wet and a pain in the ass when it gets tangled. I honestly don't know how Maxwell can stand it, and his is even thicker and longer than mine!

A sigh escapes my lips as I turn to let the hot water hit my back and rinse the suds from my hair. Who am I fooling? That hair has been the protagonist in more than one of my Duo related fantasies. God's if I could only break the tie keeping those chestnut strands in that ever present braid and run my fingers through it. To have him press his body flush against mine, hot and aching, needing to feel my touch just as much as I would his.

I wasn't all that sure if it was the searing water or my thoughts but either way I was beginning to notice just how hot and steamy it was getting in here.

I could feel the heated flush running across my nose and cheeks as my heavy thoughts circulated through my minds eye like an out of control carousel. Ancestors it was embarrassing the way he made me feel sometimes, the images he could bring to my mind with just his voice alone. I would never hear the end of it if anyone found out just how much control he really had over me, or just how easily I would give in and let him take the reigns…in a manner of speaking.

Contrary to popular belief I'm not as much of a control freak as some like to believe. I leave that particular character flaw to Yuy.

My troubled sigh echoed off the walls of the locker room as I pulled my water logged hair over my shoulder to lessen the strain on my neck; and eyes still closed began the process of scrubbing myself clean of all dirt, bodily odors and thoughts of an impossible dream with laughing violet eyes and a rope of chestnut hair.

I was so caught up in my thoughts and scrubbing my ass that the heavy thumping of steel toed boots didn't even register until the voice attached to said boots made itself known.

"Fall asleep at your desk again Chang?"

"HOLY…!" Before I could even fully assess the situation, I'd already thrown the bar of soap in the general direction of the voice and taken up a defensive stance in the corner, my back to the wall. I bared my teeth and felt my hackles rise like a caged panther as I prepared to defend myself if need be.

Everything was a blur of water, green and skin until the world stopped spinning and I was staring through my hair-- _that of which had become plastered to my face and the wall at some point_--at a bemused Trowa Barton holding a bar of Dove two inches from his left eye with a few stray suds dripping from the bang covering his right, and down his wrist into the sleeve of his shirt.

All was still after that and the water was running cold now. He stared at me with this twisted little smirk on his face, no doubt horrendously amused at the whole situation and I stayed crouched in my little corner, wishing I could just disappear into the floor, embarrassed and mortified beyond all embarrassment and mortification.

After about five minutes of our visual stand off he finally cracked a smile that I am absolutely positive maybe three other people in the universe have ever seen and simply said, "Jumpy much?"

I had nothing to say to that, what the hell could I say?! The man just scared ten years off my life…while I was naked! And I threw a bar of soap at him, a fricken bar of soap! Ancestors just strike me down now.

I was cold, _and _wet, _and _naked not to mention severely embarrassed. I wanted to cry and laugh all at once; the only problem was deciding which to do first. So I did neither and responded the way I usually do in most situations that I happen to bring about a blank on what to do next.

I lashed out.

"Damn it Barton!"

That's it Chang, show him your pissed to cover your ass…literally. "What in the seven hells possesses you to sneak up on people while they are trying to bathe?! I could have seriously injured you!"

He gave me a look that just screamed _yeah right_ before opening his own mouth. "Your right Wufei, whatever was I thinking sneaking up on you in an open space that would echoe a pin drop," he said narrowing his bright green eyes right on my now shivering person "_in_ steel toed boots no less."

He was laughing at me, maybe not visibly, but Trowa is the king of discreet. I can see how much this is really cracking him up on the inside. "And lord forbid I should get _soap_ in my eyes if I were really trying to hurt you." He muttered.

He was mocking me.

You know, sometimes I miss the Trowa of the wars. The one that had little to no sense of humor and on very few occasions ever spoke. This new and _improved_ Barton was as much a pain in the ass as Sally and Duo, only more discreet. His sense of humor was dry and tactful which according to Maxwell made it all that much funnier.

"And I really wanted to be sure you had healthy, smooth glowing skin before I came for you," he drawled while tossing his confiscated soap through the air to catch with his other hand. "There's nothing I love more than a baby soft victim," he smirked.

Alright already I got the point!

My already narrowed eyes squinted further to mere slits, probably making me look like I was crouching in a shivering, naked little wet ball with my eyes closed. Why couldn't he just pretend that none of this had ever happened like a good samaritan?

I mean, hasn't the world gotten enough of its jollies at my expense, it just wasn't fair. And knowing Barton he wouldn't tell everyone in a five foot yelling radius like Maxwell would, but instead keep it to himself and use it as his own private little joke; letting me in on it whenever he had the inkling to make my life unnecessarily more hellish than it already was.

"…and here I'd always thought that your skin just had a natural glow," he kept on. "Well now I know your secret Chang." He just wouldn't quit. This had to end, my back leg was starting to cramp, and I was cold damn it!

"Barton did you want something?" I asked fighting down the blush that had been straining to blossom across my entire face and further down since the beginning of this damn fiasco. He stopped playing with my soap in acknowledgement of my question but continued to smile in that _I know what you did last summer_ kind of way. I wish he'd go back to being stoic; a smiling Trowa Barton was just down right creepy.

He turned away reaching for the towel I'd lain out across a bench as he began to speak. "I called your place looking for you this morning and when you didn't pick up I figured that you'd just come into the office early," he said throwing me my towel, which I thankfully snatched out of the air, quickly wrapping it around my naked waist.

He turned back to me and continued, "but then I thought to myself; not even Wufei would come in _this_ early seeing as to how it's still dark outside and that's when it hit me," he said, minus the creepy little smile.

Uh oh; he had that, _we_ _know what you've been doing to yourself and don't really think it's all that healthy,_ kind of look.

"We all know that you've taken the liberty of keeping a spare set of clothing and other"— he paused, eyeing my toothbrush, deodorant and comb lying in a clear little baggy on the bench— "_necessities_ in your office for when you _forget_ to go home and so I figured that you never even left the building which of course brings us back to my prior inquiry before being attacked by a rabid bar of soap," he added dryly, "of you falling asleep at your desk again?"

I stared at him balefully through my _still _tangled hair, clutching my towel in a white knuckled grip and wondered to myself if he had _seriously_ come all this way just to find out whether or not I had fallen asleep at my desk…again. "Yes?" I answered hesitantly, not really sure if that was the answer he was looking for.

He raised an eyebrow at me, probably more confused at this point than I was. I raised my own in turn, wondering where he was going with this. "Ok let's just start over," he said, unconsciously rubbing his still soapy fingers across his temples.

"I was looking for you to ask if you could give Duo a ride back to his place tonight?" I nearly dropped my towel in my shock. Of course, none of it showed on my face.

"And why exactly would I need to do that?" I asked in my false calm. "Why can't he just strap himself in his death mobile and take off like a bat out of hell like he usually does?"

Forest green eyes rose from the close inspection of soap laden nails, taking their time to unabashedly rake themselves over my shivering - _but doing my best not to show how cold I really was-_ form before meeting my eyes and slowly replying as if he were speaking to an invalid.

"Because, oh naked one." He grinned at me! Teeth and all! Ancestors how I hate the people I call my closest friends sometimes. I know his _cheerful_ little smile had absolutely nothing to do with the information I was about to be given.

"He tried to give his jeep a _DeathScythe worthy _upgrade, as he put it," Trowa said, nearly rolling his eyes. "And as a result ended up blowing up his car along with nearly half the city block."

He gave me a quizzical look before asking in a rather monotone voice, "Have you been hiding under a rock for the past couple of weeks? Duo's little adventure has been the main topic of discussion _here_ as well as on the news for the past two weeks. Needless to say Une had a fun time explaining that one to the P&B Main Branch (1)," he muttered under his breath.

I couldn't help it. I just stood there doing my best impression of a landed trout on a hot day, knowing with all my heart and soul that I shouldn't be all _that_ surprised. I mean this was Duo Maxwell we were talking about here, but still…nearly a _WHOLE _city block; and Trowa was right. Where the hell had I been while all of this was going on!?

My proverbial jaw rested on the proverbial ground for about another half millisecond or so before something of dire importance suddenly occurred to me.

I only had a bike; which in turn meant, were I give my consent and actually give Duo a ride; he would be in very close contact with me on a gyrating object for an extended amount of time.

I barely noticed the still talking Trowa and the off white walls of the locker room fade away as my imagination took over. My heart began to race with the sudden forbidden thoughts slicing across my minds eye, like the wind-swept shards of a shattered mirror; nearly every fantasy and thought involving the braided former pilot reflecting back to me in every piece.

He'd more than likely have to wrap his arms around me to keep from blowing away in the wind. Holding me from behind just like he was yesterday.

His crotch pressed tightly against my backside and powerful thighs tensing alongside my own in order to keep from falling.

The only barrier between us would be the thin material of our clothes, and even that would be next to nothing. Gods it wouldn't take much, just a slight bump or dip in the road and…

"-fei…?"

I'd come…

"Wufei…?"

Tumbling down like…

"Wufei!"

It was all I could do to keep a firm grip on my towel as Trowa's voice nearly scared the be-Jesus out of me, bringing my heated thoughts to a screeching halt.

Damn! When did he get so close? My eyes nearly crossed over themselves as they tried to keep steady contact with the worried forest green ones staring right into them.

"Wufei are you alright?" he asked, scrunching his forehead in concern. "You dazed out on me for a second there." I could feel my cheeks beginning to heat as the reason for my recent bout of inattentiveness flared through my thoughts. Gods, could I not even control myself in public now?

Trowa saw the slight blush staining my cheeks and he cocked an eyebrow in confusion before just as quickly obtaining an all knowing grin. "What were you thinking about?" he snickered, lowering his gaze to the front of my tightly clenched towel.

I didn't need to look to know that I more than likely had a very interesting protrusion disrupting the front of the white terry cloth. I could feel at that very moment that my face was about point five seconds in counting from blowing up.

"Alright I'll take him if you really need me too," I rushed in my attempt to divert his attention away from the joining of my thighs. Gods this was embarrassing, why was I being tortured like this?!

Pivoting on my heel hard enough to nearly twist an ankle…again, I reached for my spare set of clothing and quickly began to dress. My back was turned in obvious dismissal as I tugged a plain white tee over my head, quickly reaching to pull out my sopping wet hair and pile it onto the top of my head in messy wet heap.

I couldn't help but to grimace as the some of the now ice cold strands slipped from my bun and slid like frozen, wet little warms down my neck and face.

_Damn it_, I'll probably have to leave it out if I want it to be completely dry at least by evening. Why do I keep all this hair again?

"Good. Duo will meet you in your office around three or so." Said the retreating voice. I didn't bother to turn around, saving myself the strain on my neck and nerves. They could all be so damn trying.

"Alright, goodbye Barton." I felt more than heard his good bye as the locker room doors shut behind his back. I waited a good ten minutes or so before dropping my towel to hurry and tug my black briefs. I don't think I could handle another unexpected visitor. Plus I was damn cold!

The ancestors of my deceased clan must be having the time of their after lives screwing around with _my life_ at the moment. I am so confused and lost about just about everything concerning Duo and myself. So many questions with so very few answers; but the one currently bothering me the most had to be taken care of immediately.

How in the hell am I supposed to make it all the way to Duo with the aforementioned practically sitting on my ass the entire way there.

Being as engrossed in my own inner turmoil as I was I never even noticed the tiny white flashes as I left out of the door opposite of the one Trowa had used earlier.

Why did I get the feeling that today was going to be a very, very long day?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hey all, ok please don't hate me. I know it's been long as hell since my last update but I've had writers block like a bitch. And I am so so so grateful to everyone who's been continuously R&R and pretty much telling me to get my ass on the ball. Personally, I think this chapter sucks, thats one the reasons I took so long to post. But anyhoo, moving on.So thankies go out to:

Anna2b2j - this chik actually e-mailed my personal address. Anna luv thanks. You really did make me feel all warm gooey inside.

Tsuonae – please don't cry. Look see, I updated. I don't know how to handle crying people!!!!!

KochiYami – glad ur hooked babe

Silvermane1 – glad u think it's funny. The sex and the humor are my fav. parts of these things ya know.

Pixie Smith – hunny thanx for the review. I love a few of your stories too. So Ill keep up the good work if you do the same luv.

Silverblaise – baby cakes I cant wait for the sleepover either. Definitely gonna have to post that chapter on MM. 'WINK' 'WINK'

And to everyone else. THANK YOU ALL from the bottom of my perverted gooey little heart!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **Wufei's been hiding his growing attraction to the former Death-scythe pilot for years now. Will he be able to keep it hidden with this sudden slumber party Duo's cooked up? What will be revealed under the masks and Jammies!

**A/N: **Ya know, it still surprises me whenever I get reviews for this. All I can say and keep saying is that I love you all, thank you ssssoooooo much for the reviews, and please have patience with me.

**Pairings: **2X5, 3X4, 1XH. Ya know, after much consideration and a grave over-looking on my part I've decided to pair Heero with good ole' Hilde. I love that girl; I honestly don't know why I didn't think of it before. Anyhoo, ON WITH THE FIFTH PRODIGY!...Uh, I mean chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it, wish I did, but I don't. Very poor person so it really would be a waste of time and money suing me. I write for fun, absolutely no money is being made off of this…trust me.

**Warning: **Yaoi, bad language, nookie and such. Don't like, don't read. It's simple really.

Well that's all for now, Enjoy!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kiss of a Dragon: Chapter 5

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ok, so this was it. I'd spent the majority of the day doing my very best to avoid Maxwell at ever turn… and it wasn't easy. I am also quite aware that he'd spent a good majority of his day trying to hunt me down... at least according to Sally anyway.

But now, now he was unavoidable. I couldn't ru- um… avoid him any longer. The work day had ended, it was time to leave. I'd already revved the engine and was just placing my helmet over my head when the source of my most recent turbulent thoughts materialized behind me like a fricken braided phantom.

"Hey-ya Fei-Fei!" He yelled, throwing his left leg over the side of my bike, long legs partially blocking the side image of a silver embroidered dragon representing my long dead clan.

I damn near had heart failure when he settled behind me and scooted closer to get comfortable.

My gloved hands strangled the handle bars as my breathing hitched to near fatal levels.

_Get yourself under control Chang; you've still got a bit of a ride ahead of you._

A hand lightly touched my left shoulder in the middle of my 'pep talk' startling me. I was so damn high strung I didn't even give my, eh-…_slight_ response a second thought.

My elbow cocked back on its own, immediately driving backward at lighting speed. The blow was meant to drive the nasal cartilage of whomever my unfortunate opponent happened to be, into their brain, causing instant death, accompanied by a lot of pain. Quick pain, but painful pain none the less.

Fortunately enough I was aiming at someone with reflexes to rival a fricken cats, let alone my own.

The long fingers loosely wrapped around my right bicep tightened slightly as the warm breath on the back of my neck brought me back to my senses.

"Ya know Fei," he muttered as the arm pinning my left hand to my side tightened even more when I jerked away from the sudden contact. "I'm a little offended that you would try to bash my nose into my brains just because of a simple question."

My mind whirled; this situation was looking eerily familiar.

"I wasn't trying to bash your nose in." I muttered. "You should know better than to sneak up on me like that."

I knew it was a ridiculous thing to say before the last syllable even left my mouth, his grip loosened and I could actually feel the incredulous look he was giving me.

"Sneak up on yo-…, Wufei I was talking to you the entire time," he said scandalized, "from a distance!" his voice was rising in pitch with every word, although I couldn't really blame him for getting a little excited.

"…and there's no way in hell you can tell me you didn't know I was sitting right behind you the ENTIRE time, STILL talking I might add!"

Ok, I will admit…to myself that he did startle me; but I'll dress in drag and river dance before Une and all the organization before I ever admit that to him.

I snatched my arms back from the hold, firmly planting my hands back on the bars of my bike, even going so far as to scooch forward a few more inches. Getting at least a _few_ molecules of space between the both of us was a must for my dignity, or at least what was left of it.

"Whatever Maxwell," I growled in my irritation at being caught so off guard. "Are you ready?"

I certainly was, the sooner we arrived at his apartment the sooner I could lock myself in the bathroom and proceed with my body's involuntary fit of convulsions in peace.

"You still haven't answered my question." He muttered as he crossed his arms across his chest…at least I'm assuming that's what he was doing, seeing as to how I couldn't actually _see_ him with my back turned.

Wait a minute, _what question_, I thought puzzled.

His long suffering sigh served to send shivers down my spine and effectively bring me back to present.

He blew out another breath right onto the back of my neck. I swear he did that on purpose! He's been…

"You weren't listening to a word I said were you?" he said, leaning back slightly to reach into the pocket of his jeans.

My eyes widened involuntarily at the sudden move. Ok, and this is where I am grade A, certified to begin panicking. The further back he leaned the closer his jean clad crotch got to my jean clad ass and if I scooted any further my own jean clad crotch would have a very unpleasant meeting with the front of my gundanium clad bike. (1)

So, I sat and pretended of course that I hadn't a care in the world. Not one single solitary care as I was pretty much dry humped on my bike, in the middle of the day, in the middle of Preventers parking lot as my rider dug around for something apparently lost in the deep dark unfathomable depths of his pocket. Grinding, rubbing, pushing and just plain _moving_ -unnecessarily I'm sure- the ENTIRE time.

All I could do was sit, grit and bear it...on a rather large vibrating vehicle no less. I really should cut the damn engine; my gas was just wasting away along with my sanity and control. I was beginning to sweat bullets and am quite sure that my usual tan complexion was more along the color scale of lobster-esque by now.

I couldn't help it, my mind was inconveniently supplying a truck-load of really, _really_ inappropriate images far too fast for my poor psyche to process. My body on the other hand was having no trouble what so ever keeping up, and _up_ was definitely a bad direction for any part of my anatomy to be heading right now.

My heart pounded in my chest, threatening to escape with each and every beat as the seemingly endless seconds ticked by; and just as the perv in me was providing a particularly vivid image involving a very naked me, a Duo in leather, and oddly enough, a plate of sushi, I was brought back to the present by…

'_A hair tie'_ I thought, blinking owlishly at the small black band being held centimeters from my eyeballs. My eyes followed the pale thumb and forefinger holding the thing before my face to an equally pale wrist and arm before craning my neck over my shoulder to settle on two amused amethyst eyes.

"Your hair." He said, still grinning at me and holding the tie.

_My, hair? _I thought confused.

I can only assume he noticed the confusion on my face since he then decided to elaborate on the whole _hair_ comment. "This," he said wiggling the little black band in my face, "is for your hair."

And then it clicked. My mind finally caught up and filled me in on why Duo would be offering me the tiny black band in the first place. I'd forgotten that I left my hair out to dry after my shower earlier that morning. I forbid my mind from going any further into the more embarrassing events following the washing of my hair, for, obvious reasons of course.

"Take it from someone who already made that fatal mistake once and once only Fei-Fei, riding with the locks flowing free is a definite no no." He grimaced. "Not that you don't look dead sexy with it out and all, and I'm sure everyone who saw you today would agree with me whole heartedly, but you really should tie it back. For your sake and mine," he added under his breath. Probably thought I didn't hear him.

So, for the sake of argument as well as the tiny fact that he had actually made a valid point I took the tiny band from his hand and pulled my hair into its usual tight pony tail. I immediately pulled my silver and black helmet over my head to avoid any more conversation after that, if we didn't get a move on Duo would probably sit here and run my ear into the ground for as long as I let him.

He must have seen the whole helmet action as his cue as he did the same, pulling his own black helmet seemingly out of nowhere. Tapping it a couple times to secure it on his head he leaned forward and scooted his butt back; wrapping his arms loosely around my middle. He squeezed lightly to signal that he was ready and settled in for the ride.

Well, it was nice to know that _he_ was all honky dory and ready to go, _I_ on the other hand was trying desperately to regulate my breathing by saying my ABC's, in Mandarin, backward; it wasn't working. His clasped fingers had dropped way to close to the branch and berries for my poor imagination to handle, all I could do was hope upon hope that he just thought it was the vibrations of the bike and not me doing all the trembling.

Nataku I swear if you get me…us through this trip alive and with no more embarrassment toward my person I'll build you a shrine. Ok, maybe not a shrine but I will be eternally grateful; and so, with that happy little prayer I revved the engine, kicked the stand and rode off into the sunset for a doom fi-…eh- I mean fun-filled night at Duo Maxwell's brand new abode.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Duo ripped the helmet from his head and hopped off the bike before it even came to a complete stop in front of the condos garage. "Jesus Wufei what the hell were you thinking!" He shouted angrily. I calmly took my own helmet from my head before replying just as calmly that, "I was trying to make the light."

It was kind of amusing how his jaw just sort of fell as he stared at my subdued expression. Then he just kind of, exploded in all directions. His arms shot up into the air, flapping frantically as if he were attempting to fly as his voice once again rose in pitch, his braid looked to be bristling like the tail of a spooked cat as he spread his legs as if bracing himself for something.

That's all fine and dandy _SPEED RACER_ but did ya have to nearly make old lady a la road kill in the process! You almost hit her you loon! (2)

I ignored the loon comment entirely, ready to fire back with a retort of my own. "The elderly should not attempt to cross the street alone, nor should they attempt to cross at heavy intersections during rush hour when it is perfectly clear that they have not been given the signal to do so." He just kind of blinked at me after that, like he had absolutely no clue how or what to respond.

Time seemed to stand still for little while after that. The wind blew and sound was a distant murmur in the background, he stared at me sitting on my still running bike and I stared at him, standing there staring at me. I almost expected a tumble weed to blow by at any second; I saw an old candy wrapper pass by instead. _Eh, good enough_, I thought absently.

The stand/sit off ended abruptly when he tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy and said in an eerily curious manner. "Tell me Fei, did you ever in the past maim and or brutally murder a small green cricket that went by the name of Jiminy. (3)

And now it was my turn to stare dumbly. "What?"

"Never mind," he muttered shaking his head. "Forget it, grab the bags will ya." He turned to leave swinging the black helmet over his shoulder as he dug around in that same black hole of a pocket before producing a small shiny silver key.

All I could do was kill the engine and follow carrying my own helmet and both our bags. I packed lightly and apparently so did he, heh; I guess old habits die hard. Who can afford to pack heavily when one may have to pick up and run for there lives at any given second. The war was over but…well, like I said, old habits still die hard. Habits like lov-um liking a comrade in arms that could never feel the same for a broken down warrior.

I have come to except my attraction to the man with the foot and a half long braid. I have also accepted that the feeling could in no way shape or form be mutual. I just can't seem to convince that itty bitty shred of _something_ deep inside me that keeps hoping that I'm wrong to just curl up and die.

I need to find better methods of coping with that irritating little _something_, meditating just isn't cutting it the way it used to.

"Hey Fei, you coming in or are ya just gonna stand there staring at the door knob for the rest of your natural born life?" _Huh_, damn I've have got to stop zoning out like that. My eyes rose on their own accord to stare through the arched doorway of my certain doom, the Maxwell residence.

_Alright Chang, you can do this, it's too late to turn back now. Besides what could possibly happen in one night?_ So, contemplating life love and crickets named jiminy I walked over the thresh hold into Duo's apartment, pulling the door shut behind me.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**(1)** - The whole gundamium comment might confuse some of you. Well, I've decided that our poor little WuWu could never completely part with his beloved Nataku so he created his helmet and bike (motorcycle not bicycle) from the leftovers. Duo has one too, it's still under construction though.

**(2)** – Speed Racer, ya get it! Oooook, maybe not.

**(3)** - Ok, for those of you who have seen Pinocchio, you know what I'm talking about, right? You know, "and always let your conscience be your guide." Basically saying here that Fei-babe doesn't have one…a conscience I mean…um yeah. MOVING ON!

Ok, now that that is over with…I AM SOOOOO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE BUT I DO HAVE MY REASONS, and I'm pretty sure you don't really care to hear them, but to all of you wonderful, beautiful and fantabulous reviewers out there. Thank you sooo much for sticking with me on this. Here are just a few of what the lovelies out there had to say.

**Demonskid says**: please hurry up on updating I find this fic very amusing

**MeLaiya says**: I will do my best with updates and amusing is definitely the direction I'm headed in…well, one of many

IIII

**Nasa Owd Maxwell says**: MUWAGGH! I thought this had vanished off the face of the earth! purrs happilyPoor, tormented Wufei...

**MeLaiya says**: No my love it is plastered to the earth's face and therefore can never vanish. NEVEEEEERRRRRRRR! And yes, I do love a wonderfully, sexually tormented Wufei.

IIII

**Moonjava**: You've reviewed a couple of my works, including this one so I pretty much recognize you when you do. I'd just like to say thank you for your support.

IIII

**BananaRum**: The same to you sweet cheeks, your name has popped up often enough for me to recognize and I'd just like to say thank you.

IIII

**NekuYasha says**: Hiya! Just wanted to say that this was another great chapter! I'm really liking this. This chapter presented a few more small errors than the last and I tried to e-mail you but the e-mail came back saying it wasn't right. Is there somewhere I CAN e-mail you? Thanx and Keep it up! **AND **Hiya! That was awesome! I don't care too much for Wuffers, but a really good story can draw me in no matter what. And this is one of those stories. A plus is that you're one of the few that actually seems to have a good grasp on Spelling and Grammar! Constructively, the only things I could find were: 1) myself is all one word, no -, and 2) 'souls of the feet' is spelled soles. Other than those 2 tiny things it's nigh on perfect!

**MeLaiya says**: thanks Neku Y. I really do appreciate any constructive criticism as well as the fact that I was able to draw you into something you usually don't read. sniff if makes me fell all warm and snoogly inside. Thank you luv.

There are so many more so I can't respond to all of them plus my fingers are starting to cramp. But to all of the rest of you out there, thank you. I LOVE YOU ALL, REALLY I DO!


End file.
